


World's Toughest Race: Fiji

by AshMc



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, All Human, Angst, F/M, My First Smut, Non-Vamp, Possible Multi fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMc/pseuds/AshMc
Summary: “We knew it would be another great race with Team Mystic and Team Original going up against each other again, but it’s the 11th hour, to be clear it’s the 308th hour, and all of the other teams have crossed the line or DQ’d but we still can’t find Team Mystic captain, Damon Salvatore nor co-team member Jeremy Gilbert. Their trackers lost a few hours ago during the swimming leg of the race. Rescue teams are out scouring the dense jungle area for them. All we can do is wait,” the reporter says over the radio.Elena stalks over to the device and chucks it at the wall.“I told you to turn that off,” she says to the owner before walking away.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Kol Mikaelson/Davina Claire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	World's Toughest Race: Fiji

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my fic! I’ve been watching more TV than I can handle right now, so it’s only reasonable that this story popped in my head while I watched Eco-Challenge. I’m currently writing another multi-fic that I hope to post in a few weeks but I needed a break from the subject matter so here we are. 
> 
> It’s a D/E fic with some peppering in of the other characters. I’ve decided to include a few more chapters if you want it, so the entire gang will be here somewhere. Would love to hear some thoughts on the pairings but overall, I hope you enjoy.

"Damon," I gasp awake, running my hand over the bed next to me in search of his body. 

When I come up empty, I squint in the darkness of our bedroom, hearing his groaning gasps cut through the silence periodically. I look next to our bed and find my husband raising and lowering through his push-ups. 

When I turn on the lamp, I see him pop out his earbud and turn to me. He hugs his knees to his chest, lazily as he huffs to catch a breath. His hair is slicked in sweat, and I wonder briefly how long he'd been out of bed. 

He smiles guiltily at me when he notices my slight scowl. 

"Damon," I say, disapprovingly. "You've got to cool it." 

"I know, I know, Elena," he responds, a slight note of annoyance in his voice. 

"We leave tomorrow. I want to make sure we are ready. That I'm ready." 

"Damon," I say, my voice softer now as I crawl out of bed to straddle him on the floor. He flattens out his legs to accommodate me, wrapping his arms around my back as I lock mine around his neck. "You are more than ready. You and the boys are in the best shape of your life." 

This is a big deal for my husband. Damon Salvatore, nicknamed Mr. Eternal Race, is returning to his first big race after his accident five years ago. In six hours, we will be driving to the airport with the other members of the racing and support team, where we will board a flight to Fiji. 

"I'm old, Elena," he says, burying his head in between my neck and shoulder, and I massage the back of his neck with my fingers, trying to release the tension gathering there.

"Damon, you are 35, and you're hot," I say, trying to lighten the mood. 

It doesn't work. He just responds with a huff and tightens his arms around my waist. 

"Baby," I whisper after a few moments of silence from him. "Come back to bed." 

When he doesn't respond, I grind my hips down, which gets his attention—at least a part of him. 

He doesn't respond as he lifts me with little effort and lays me down, so my butt is resting on the edge. My legs still wrapped around his waist. 

"Damon," he doesn't respond, but I recognize the look in his eye. It's the look he has when he works out, when he's focused on the task at hand. 

He reaches behind himself, his hands wrapping around each of my ankles to release my grip on him. 

He places my feet on the edge of the bed, so I'm spread for him. 

His hands rub down my thighs to my hips, bending slightly as a shiver racks through my body. He grabs at the hem of his t-shirt to pull it over my head. When I lay back down, he's fully bent at the waist, hovering over me. He stares at me, and for a moment, the only noise in the room is the faint music blasting in his headphones on the floor, and our deep breaths. 

He reaches up and cups my cheek. Rubbing his thumb over my cheek with a slight frown and I realize that I'm crying. 

He knows I'm terrified of the next two weeks of our lives. His last race almost took him from me before I even had to have him. I knew I loved him, but he was my best friend, and I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk us, and then Stefan and Enzo came back without him. Jeremy staying by his side in that cave, trying to keep him awake. 

I remember I was so scared. I just wished for more time with him. Time to tell him I loved him, that I couldn't live without him, that he couldn't leave me. I whispered All of that on repeat to his still body as he laid in a coma for two weeks. 

Right now, as he stares in my eyes. I repeat the same thing in my head. 

_You can't leave me. You promised. You promised you'd never leave me._

He nods, and I know he knows what I'm thinking, and then he leans down to kiss me, and it's so gentle that it pulls the emotions forward. I can't stop kissing him. My hands lock behind his neck, refusing to let go. 

_You promised you'd never leave me._

When my crying gets heavier, he pulls back. Not fighting with the grip I have on him, he's remains so close I can feel his breath as it covers my cheek. 

_You promised._

He holds my stare, and I feel the question. The question he asked me the last time I broke down like this. 

_Do you want me to quit? I will, Elena. I will quit for you._

No one understands how much I want to say yes. I want to scream at the top of my lungs, _QUIT_! But I can't. I can't let him quit. I know he'd never forgive himself. I'd never forgive myself. 

He kisses me again, just a light connection of our lips. My arms still locked behind his neck. He raises and looks at me now, checking in on me. When I give a small nod, he kisses me again, this time pouring everything into it. 

I can almost hear him. _I love you, 'Lena. I promise I will never leave you._

He moves down to my neck when my arms loosen, falling to massage the muscles at his back. He finds that spot on my neck, and he sucks and bites at it as his hand comes up to twist and pull on my nipple. 

He disengages from my body, but it takes my chest a moment to remember that we aren't attached, following him off of the bed a few inches. 

I fall to the bed, and his eyes fixate on the movement of my breasts before his lips descend on my nipple. His hand coming up to caress the one his mouth isn't worshiping.

My fingers comb through his jet black hair, still damp with sweat, and I scratch at his scalp begging him not to stop silently. 

Too soon, he stands back over me, and through my glazed-over eyes, I see his smirk. Then his fingers reconnect with my nipples, tweaking and pinching at them as I arch, looking for more friction. 

He just stands there with his infuriating smirk, teasing me. I try to close my legs, hoping to find some friction, but I end up squeezing his thighs. Thankfully he takes this as a signal to move on. 

His hands loop in the waistband of his briefs to remove them, maintaining eye contact with me. 

_He's so fucking beautiful_. 

Damon has always been fit, but as he got older, his lean body has given way to a more built physique. He never gave up his work out regimen. Now he's all muscle, and strength, and power. I'll love Damon Salvatore no matter what he looks like, but when he looks at me like this, _looking like that_ , I can't resist him. I reach out my hands for him wanting to run my hands down the muscles of his chest, but he pushes me back down when I try to reach for him. 

When he leans over me again, his lips connect with mine as I feel his fingers trail down my stomach softly, settling to rub at my clit. I moan into his mouth, my hand trailing between us down to his hard member resting on my leg. As he rubs me, I pump him feeling him grow harder in my hands. 

I lose focus when he dips two fingers inside me and begins to pump. I bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out and lock eyes with him when I hear his next words. 

"I want to hear you," I nod because I'll give him whatever he needs. 

I moan when he angles his finger to rub against the sweet spot inside me—his thumb rubbing at my button. My hips begin to move with him, and I hold onto his broad shoulders, trying to brace myself. 

But I can't get out of my head, and even though I feel myself teetering, eyes slammed shut as I bury my face in his neck, I can't fall over the edge.

"Damon," is all I can get out. Breathy moans of his name on repeat, but I can't cum. 

Catching on to me, he pushes me back down and locks his hand around my throat, stilling the fingers inside of me. His eyes darkened with lust. 

"What are your words, Elena?" 

_I love this man. I need to shut off. I hate myself for it right now, but I need him to shoulder this for a moment._

"Popsicle, and Purple," I respond. 

He's towering over me, and he smirks at me. "Good girl." 

"Reach up, put one wrist over the other above your head on the bed, and keep them there." I acquiesce. 

"You have an amazing body, Elena," he pulls his fingers out of me, tightening his grasp on my throat when I moan in disapproval. Then he pops the fingers in his mouth, and I think I might cum just from the sight of him. "And you taste amazing." 

He takes the fingers out of his mouth and reaches up to my face where he rubs them on my bottom lip before he trails his fingers down my chin and onto my chest. He circles each nipple but doesn't give me the pleasure of a meaningful touch.

Moving closer to me, I can’t help but notice the length of him resting between us. 

"Please," I moan when he makes a circuit my nipple again with no contact. 

"What do you need, kitten?" he responds, staring at me. 

"Touch me, please, Sir. I need you."

He pushes his length through my lower lips to rub against my clit, and my hips arch, hoping to get him to slip inside me. 

"Down, Elena," he responds in a stern voice, the one that drives me crazy. 

I drop my hips to the bed in a huff, hating my husband just a little bit. 

"I thought you wanted me to touch you," he says with a slight frown, "tell me what you really want, Elena." 

"I want you inside me," I respond. 

He looks me in the eye as his finger pinches my nipple hard. I arch into his touch, chasing the sting, and then he slams into me. 

"OH MY GOD," I scream out but it’s swallowed by his lips as he releases his grasp on my neck. My legs instantly wrap around his hips as my hands reach up to connect behind his neck. 

He pins my hands down on either side of me, pounding into me relentlessly. 

He pulls my arms up, securing both of mine in one of his, and he reaches down between us to rub at my clit. A few swipes of his fingers, I feel the telltale tightening in my stomach. 

"Please, may I," I stutter out, "Please, Da- sir," I catch myself. 

"You want to cum, baby?" 

"Please," I moan out, looking in his eyes. 

"Cum, baby," and like a switch, I'm on, and I feel as my walls clamp down on his length. A few pumps later, he's cumming while he leans in to kiss me. 

"I love you, Elena," he huffs in my ear. "I promised." 

And I feel like crying again, but I push it away as he repositions us to succumb to sleep after I throw a leg over his hip. 

_You promised._ Is replaying in my mind as I fall asleep. 

Too soon, our alarm goes off, and I let him disentangle from me to get ready. 

When the shower turns on, I shoot a text to Caroline. 

**_"Don't forget the bug spray."_ **

**_"Why did we marry these men?"_** She responds almost instantly. 

_**"They're fucking hot,"**_ I say, as my husband walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped sinfully low on his hips. 

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay in bed with me for two weeks?" I say in a teasing but serious tone. "I'll make sure you get a workout, Damon." 

"Don't tempt me, woman." He says with a laugh, pulling on his jeans and t-shirt. 

I get up to shower, and soon we are in our taxi on the way to the airport. 

_**We are going through security now.** _

"Bonnie and Enzo are going through TSA," I say to Damon. 

"Bonnie is going to be early for her funeral," he responds with a yawn, and I feel a little bad for keeping him up. Or maybe I helped by tiring him out, I’m not sure.

Soon we are checked in and meeting them at the gate. My brother is here, and I hug him as he covers me with his massive frame, then Bonnie and I go off to find coffee, when Enzo, Damon, and Jeremy begin to talk strategy. 

I shoot a quick text to Caroline, _**"Where are you, Care?"**_

_**"Stefan and I will be at the gate in 2 minutes. He's waiting on his bag in** **security."** _

_**"Tell him to go to the gate, Bon and I are at the Dunkin Donuts. I got you an espresso."** _

_**"Bless you, 'Lena."** _

"Hi ladies," Caroline sits in front of us in the airport cafe. She flashes me a concerned look before she covers it with a smile. 

"Hey, Care," Bonnie responds. 

"I see we all had similar nights,"

Caroline Forbes, the non-subtle one. Of course, she's talking about the black and blue hickey that matches mine on her neck, which also matches the one a little further up near Bonnie's ear. 

"We didn't sleep," she finishes. 

"I don't know how you're going to make it 14 days, Care," I say with a laugh finishing my coffee. 

"I don't know either," she responds, frowning at her empty cup also. 

"Where is Anna?" Bonnie hisses, looking around the terminal.

This is going to be a long trip for more reasons than one. Anna, my sister-in-law, is joining us this year. Bonnie has been to every race the boys have been in, but at the last race, she was there as Jeremy's fiancé. They were planning to get married five months after the race. Clearly, that didn't happen, seeing how she's now married to Enzo, one of Damon's best friends from college. 

Anna was Jeremy's ex in high school, and when she reached out when he was in the hospital after the last race, he realized he never got over her. 

It was hard for everyone, but I escaped being in the middle of the feud by using every excuse I could to update an unconscious Damon with the juicy gossip.

I knew he wouldn’t really care. I was just hoping he would wake up to tell me to shut up, or smother me with his pillow. Anything. 

When we get back to the gate, Anna is sitting with Jeremy. His head in her lap. 

Bonnie is over the whole thing, we all know that, but it is a bit uncomfortable for everyone. She just walks over to Enzo, kissing him lightly before he pulls her into his lap, laying her head down on his shoulder. 

Bonnie isn't the only one hanging out with her ex during this trip as I approach Damon and his brother, my ex. 

"Stefan," I say with a smile, "Hola, bro." 

He laughs at my cheesy greeting. "Hola, sis," he calls back as I take the seat next to Damon. 

I rest my head on his shoulder, and he rests his head on mine. I don't know when I fall asleep, but soon he's gently shaking me awake to tell me our flight is boarding. 

When we settle into our seats on the plane, I'm out again. 

"Damon," I gasp awake when turbulence wakes me. The cabin is dark, but my meal is waiting in front of me. Damon must have collected it for me. I look up to his face, my drool soaking his shirt a bit, and he smiles as he wipes at the drool on my chin. 

"I love you," he whispers and plants a light kiss on my lips. 

I nod because I know he knows what I was dreaming about. 

After I finish my food, I turn in my seat to look at him. 

"You should be getting some rest," I say to him, lacing his fingers with mine when I grab his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. You have to know that Elena," He squeezes my hand. "I need you to know that. I am not leaving you, Elena. I will come back to you." 

I nod because if I try to speak, I'm going to start crying. 

He kisses my forehead and my eyelids and my cheeks and then my lips, and I believe him. He promises. _I have to believe him._

"In one piece, Damon," I respond. 

"In one piece, baby," he nods. 

We cuddle and fall asleep together for the last night before he returns to me. 

When we disembark in Fiji, I am a bag of nerves. We all are. We leave the airport in the cars sent by the race corporation, and I see as my husband, Damon Salvatore, transforms into Mr. Eternal Race. Adrenaline radiating off of him. 

"Damon," I say when the car comes to a halt. He turns to look at me, "no jungle foot rot either," I say. 

He laughs before saying, "No promises, baby," then he's out of the car. 

When I collect my backpack from the driver, I go over to the other girls, already hearing Damon and Enzo grunt and yell—bursting at the seams with adrenaline. 

The guys approach a woman and a man with us in tow. "Team Mystic is here," the woman gushes, recognizing the famous members of the team in front of her. She makes some strokes on the clipboard in her hand, while the man gives each member a camera and tracker.

"You can change over there," he points off to a corner, and the boys retreat to change. 

"Support team?" She asks, looking at us. 

"Wives," Caroline responds with some snark, noticing how she was looking Stefan up and down a few seconds ago.

The girl smiles before giving us a packet, "There will be four check-ins on the race. You'll be bussed to each check-in point to wait for your team. When your team joins, if they are still in the race, you will have 90 mins with them to rejuvenate and recoup before they are on their way again." 

She looks at Caroline before saying the next words. "Cameras are everywhere, please no sex." 

"Not my first rodeo, honey," Care jabs back. 

"You can change over there," she points behind her, "and we will be starting in about an hour." 

I change into workout leggings and a sports bra. As I look through my bag, I can't find his t-shirt, and I start to freak out because I know I can't ask him for one. I can't let him know I'm freaking out over a t-shirt. As I'm pulling out another t-shirt from my pack, someone knocks on my door. 

Thinking it's Caroline, I twist the handle, disengaging the lock before moving to pull on my shirt. Just then, it's pulled from my hands. I swing around, and I'm caught in the stare of my husband. 

"Damon," I say in a whisper, "you shouldn't be here." 

He smirks and drags his eyes up my legs, lingering on my breasts before meeting my eyes. 

"I know, but you needed this," he says, handing me the black t-shirt I slept in last night. 

"You are perfect. You know that?" I say, pulling the t-shirt on tying it at my waist. I wrap my hands around him in a hug. 

"Remember that at the end," he says with a laugh. 

He gives me a light kiss, and then he's gone. 

When I enter the room with the other support teams, a woman is in the middle of a speech, "This is the toughest race, after all. I'd like to welcome back Team Original and Team Mystic. We are in for a treat this year," the woman finishes. 

I spot Damon and the others over at the other side of the room as they look over their gear and double-check everything. He repacked that backpack ten times last night alone, but I know he's just nervous. 

He must have felt me looking at him because he looks over to me and gives me a small smile. 

Just then, a voice pulls me away from his gaze. 

"Elena, I'm so happy you're back!" The girl gushes, and I turn around to meet the eyes of the familiar blonde. 

"Freya," I say, hugging her, "how are you?" I say, squeezing her before I pull back from her. 

Bonnie and Caroline have joined me, and they hug Freya while Davina, Camille, and Hayley join us. We love these girls. Our men might fight like cats and dogs, but when I didn't know where Jeremy or Damon was, they rallied around me. They found the energy I couldn't muster. If it wasn't for them and Care and Bonnie, I'd probably still be crying in the mud of Fiji. 

"Okay," the woman says through the PA system. "Teams say a quick goodbye to your support team. Then I need all 55 teams lined up at the beginning, ready to go." 

Damon's at my side in an instant, and I jump into his arms. My legs wrapping around his hips. 

We kiss like we don't care about breathing, and his hands kneed my ass until someone clears their throat behind us. He stops groping, but I trail kisses down his neck. Tightening my grip on his neck. I don't care who's watching.

"Baby, you have to let go now," he whispers in my ear. I shake my head in response. 

"Please, no, not yet," I beg him. 

"Baby, I promise," he says, rubbing one hand up and down my back to soothe me. I feel the tears stinging my eyes, but I refuse to cry. I can't do that to him. I make sure I've blinked away any trace of the tears before I jump down. 

"You promised, Damon," I say, leaning up to kiss him again. 

"I promise," he responds when he pulls away. "I love you so much, Elena Salvatore." 

"That sounds like a goodbye, Mr. Salvatore," I say in a serious tone. 

"Not at all," he says with a smirk, "just sharing a fact, and you know I'll take any chance to call you Salvatore." 

"I love you with every piece of my heart, Damon," I kiss him again. 

He leans his forehead against mine, and gives me a quick peck before leaving to join the other teams. 

The girls don't tease me when I rejoin them—wearing similar faces as mine having also said goodbye to their husbands.

We stand to the sides, as the teams line up to grab their envelopes and start the journey. The first check-in is 157 miles away. 

157 miles away. 

157 

I'm pulled from my thoughts when the whistle is blown to begin the race. I watch as Stefan reads out the clue to the team, and they run off into the jungle. 

_You promised_

The woman from check-in comes over to the support teams' group, "If you'll all load into these two busses, we will begin our journey to the first check-in point." 

We line up, Caroline holding my hand beside me. I know she's worried about me, but I know she's also worried about Stefan. 

When I sit on the bus, Bonnie settles next to me and rests her head on my shoulder. Anna and Caroline are sitting in front of us, but unlike Bonnie and I, Care is leaning against the window next to her. 

I remember the last time I was in this situation. On a bus like this. 

All I could think was, I never got a chance to love him. Nothing could possibly hurt more than never having the chance to tell him that I loved him. That I needed him, but now that I'm back here, the clenching in my chest and the dryness in my throat corrects me. This hurts more. 

This hurts more. Loving him and knowing first hand what I would be missing if he can't keep his promise.  
_Oh, God, Damon. You promised._

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! My best friend has convinced me to add a few more chapters but let me know your thoughts! Are you guys interested in following along?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Ash.


End file.
